You Who Seeks Starlight
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: "I guess I would wish for going to the place you were born." A simple, innocent wish to see her dear one's homeland cause the Celestial couple to stumble upon Loke's old pride. Mufasa, who is the last remaining descendant of Regulus besides Scar, can see the two. Why does that lion remind him so much of the old legends?


**Okay, this is of Fairy Tail, idc if it doesnt make sense. Crossover with TLK. Wow, what a DAY.**

 **Haha-NO. This was SO HARD to type up. Not to mention that I had to write lines in class... Yes, apparently my school is in the whatever century for Harry Potter because we WRITE. LINES. My hands and arms are cramped badly.** **{EDIT: That was around Aug.13th of 2014... yes... didn't post this for that long. Sue me}**

 **"Eruka!" Hell nay. Just continue on. Little Italian Beta-ed this.**

* * *

 _ **You Who Seeks Starlight**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **Make a Wish for Me**_

* * *

"-Nothing is working, nothing is spinning. What is inside of me?" Two people, a teen with orange hair and a girl with blonde hair sang. They were in total harmony.

"I'll never know-"

"How to remember what's been said..."

"All I can see is, what I can see is-"

"-Memories piercing all the world!" The music suddenly cut off as the two bowed. They stood back up and smiled at one another, in joy and slight shock by how well they did for it being their first time singing together.

They stepped down from the stage, only to be squashed together by two males. One had pink hair with a white scarf, the other with dark blue hair and shirtless. The Fairy Tail insignia was visible on them both.

"You two were amazing!"

"For once I agree with Flame-for-Brains. Where did you two learn to sing like that?"

The girl laughed, trying to push them away. "Guys, come on. G-Get off..."

The boy beside her sighed. His body glowed a yellow color which harshly pushed the two away from them. They each hit opposite walls, groaning.

"Really. You should listen to Lucy for once, Gray. Natsu." The girl, Lucy, laughed quietly behind her fan. There was a lion sewn onto it, with a dove on the opposite side.

"Loke, it's fine. If they want to be beaten, let them." The boy, Loke, snorted and nodded.

"As you wish, Lucy. But still," He turned and picked the blonde up, letting her sit on his left shoulder. With his right hand, he made a "I don't know" gesture. "It's their call."

 _ **...**_

Lucy was lying on her side on her bed, Loke's head of messy orange hair resting against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, comparing it to a lion's mane. Ironic, considering he is the leader of the Celestial Zodiac, Leo the Lion. The lion major reached a hand up to the blonde's free one, intertwining their fingers together.

"Hey, Lucy." She hummed, squeezing his hand. He was warm to the touch, hands slightly calloused. Loke suddenly moved and pinned her to the bed, one hand holding him up as the other rubbed circles into her neck. She groaned, the tension quickly easing out. She hadn't slept well within the past few weeks and it was piling up on her.

"Your hands... they're so magical." She told him, eyes closing in bliss. Warm hands working at a stressful cramp, they belonging to a rather good looking man who is the one your dating, said hands working as if they belong to a god... how could you be any happier?

Loke chuckled deeply, nuzzling his nose under her jaw before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "So I've been told, Leonita." Lucy shivered, a smirk twitching on her lips. She had always liked it when he called her that. "Today's our anniversary, remember?" He stopped and simply placed his hand on her neck, making her smile at both the memory of which they got together, and his sweetness.

 _"Lucy! I want to show you something." Lucy looked up from her bills. Loke stood in the doorway of her apartment, a rather nervous but large grin on her face. She placed down her pencil as she stood, putting on her shoes._

 _"Oh? Show me what, Loke?" The lion shook his head at that, gently grabbing her hands in his larger ones, pulling her out the door._

 _"Now now... It's a surprise! You don't tell another what it is before you're even there, silly!" He lightly flicked her nose, making her pull a face. She then grinned as they both laughed. They soon arrived on the outskirts on Mongolia, in a clearing. The clearing, in the back, harbored a large and ancient ivory-white colored tree. No other marks were on it, it was also the only tree like it in or around Mongolia._

 _Lucy's eyes widened at the tree, shocked at it's beauty. It's leaves were brown, going well with the bark. "Wow... Loke... sis you know this was here?" She glanced at him when he didn't answer right away like he usually did._

 _Loke was, in fact, fidgeting in his place, tugging at something in his pocket. His head snapped up to meet her eyes before he smiled. "Ah, well... you could say that." Just as she was about to question him on the vague answer, the sun began to set. The tree's leaves changed from the rich brown to a shocking ember-gold. Lucy gasped, tears at the corner of her eyes at the display._

 _"Wow..." Before she could say anything more, Loke was in front of her, hands on her waist. She barely felt them. He placed his forehead against her's, she being able to clearly see his sharp hazel eyes through his shades now._

 _"Lucy... I..." He swallowed, licking his lips. "You know I how I was a playboy, back when I was just Loke, mage of Fairy Tail. I still flirted, as Leo the Lion... but haven't you questioned why I stopped?" Hey eyes brows furrowed together._

 _"You moved onto me... right?" He flinched at her monotone voice. Ah... she still wasn't over that. His arms tensed as he was worried this was going in the wrong direction. Yet, he continued despite his doubts._

 _"No! No... I was inspired, Lucy... I admired you. But, I... I don't think this is a simple infatuation." Her eyebrow went up at that, slightly confused._

 _"What do you mean?" She muttered, voice quiet. Yet it wasn't quite quiet enough to be a whisper. Loke bit his lip as he replied, not bothering to hide the small smile at her denseness._

 _"That infatuation... It evolved, I guess you could say. I began to focus my attention on you more, coming out more then when you call me, despite being tired. I didn't go back to the Spirit World when I said I did, Lucy. When you go to bed, I stay out and hold your hand, a melancholic expression on my face as I remember that I could've died and never gotten to where I am with you now. I stayed out and watched you, running my hand through your golden hair... I held you ever so gently when the dam I built around myself burst, sobbing late into the night. I stayed out, despite your protests, because I was still scared to go back to the Spirit World. I buried my head into you when past fears rose to haunt me once more..."_

 _Loke, at this point, was shaking. His eyes were closed as an attempt to not let the blonde see the tears welling up, but she did anyway. Hey brown eyes widened as her face reddened._

 _"I kept proclaiming my love to you hoping that you would, just once, look past that and find the truth. The truth... I.. I..." He couldn't form the words, the tears falling from his tightly closed eyes and down his cheeks. He knew he was getting too emotional, but he was afraid of rejection. Afraid of not wanting to be seen again. Afraid of being sent back and never called on. He was afraid that she would turn on him and turn into Karen. He, out of anybody, knew how quickly a simple word can turn the most gentle of people into monsters._

 _Lucy reached up and wiped away the tears, but they just kept coming and coming. Her sorrowful eyes met his as he opened them. She understood his fears, of her possibly hating him and hurting him and the other Spirits. He had the worst kinds of fear, she learned. The dam, the wall, the barrier that he had built around himself cracked slowly over time and is now broken._

 _Loke, unable to get a sound out of his mouth, leaned down and pressed his lips firmly but gently onto her's. Lucy made of noise at the sudden movement, but calmed down when she felt the pure desperation in the kiss. She closed her eyes and placed her hand son the lion's wet cheeks, moving her lips with his. They soon pulled away, lightly panting. Loke had stopped crying and looked away, a bit ashamed._

 _"Loke... I get it. I... I knew you had that mask there. I just couldn't bring myself to remove it because I was scared of what I'd find..." She stared at the ground for a moment, feeling his gaze burn into her face. She gripped his hands in her own, feeling him shake. She ran her thumb over the back on his hand. Her head shot up, face turning a dark pink._

 _"I-I'm not rejecting you! I... I know you you feel about me. I just wasn't sure... And... I..." She trailed off, becoming quiet as she glanced at their hands. She then realized just how much bigger Loke's hands were to her own, and how warm. A quiet sigh escaped her as she looked up through her bangs to meet his eyes._

 _"Can I... Can I show you that you don't have to be afraid?" He bit his lip, but slowly nodded. With equal slowness, Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed down, bringing them to the ground. She straddled him as he lied on his back. The blonde carefully took off his shades and set them next to him, keeping them in reach. Lucy loosed his tie and took it off, same with his blazer. It left him in his white dress shirt as she took out the ribbon in her hair. She unbuttoned the first few on his shirt as she leaned forward, willing to stop if he moved to do so. When he didn't, she placed her mouth next to his ear, hands on each side of his head to hold her up._

 _"You can stop me if you want, I understand. But... please. I want to show you. I'll ask one last time, Loke. Can I show you that you don't have to be afraid?" He shivered at the whisper, slightly confused about the slight tremor in her voice. He eventually put that down to nervousness as he nodded, placing a hand on her hip._

 _Lucy placed her mouth on the edge of his ear, nibbling and sucking ever so slightly. Loke gasped and briefly growled before going quiet as she moved over to place her mouth on his._

 _She kissed him so gently that it surprised him, but he also welcomed the firmness behind it, knowing that it was real and not forced or unwilling. His free hand moved to hold one of her's, his tongue darting out to lick her lip. She complied and opened just enough for him to get his tongue in, each appendage wrestling gently. Lucy eventually surrendered and broke the kiss. She then kissed his forehead and ear before letting her lips brush his neck._

 _He twitched, tensing as she licked a rather fleshy part of his throat. When she put her mouth fully on it, nibbling and sucking, he let out an audible gasp. She paused for a moment, but when it was clear he wasn't going to stop her, she continued with slightly more ferocity than before._

 _She lightly bit down where she sucked, making Loke growl. He flipped them over so he was now hovering over her. His head bent down to her neck as he nuzzled it. When she shivered in a particular spot, he licked there. She whimpered slightly as he grabbed her hands in his. He quietly sucked in the same spot before abruptly biting down, enough to leave marks. She yelped as he pulled away, gently licking at the brutal indents._

 _He flipped them over again, not resisting as Lucy pulled his collar down to bite at his collarbone. He hissed as her teeth scrapped a scar, her apologizing as she licked it. He flinched when she placed a hand over his eyes but didn't stop her. He let her single-handedly unbutton the rest of his shirt. Loke, even if it was obvious, wasn't prepared as she kissed along his torso. He tried not to jerk away when her breath hit one of his nipples. His face reddened as he struggled to breathe, eyes clenched tightly under Lucy's hand as he went back in his memories. He was pulled away from them at a gentle hand on his cheek. He opened his hazel orbs to meet Lucy's rich brown ones._

 _"Loke?" Her eyebrows were together, face lightly flushed. "I'm sorry... I..." He shook his head and let out a shaking breath, blinking hard._

 _"No... I-I freaked out... It's been years but... it's hard to f-f-forget." She didn't look convinced but nodded as the fear in his eyes changed to a weary want. She kissed his cheek before going back down to his chest, mouth over his nipple. She glanced up at him, asking silently for permission. He stilled for a moment, eventually shaking his head. She nodded and sat up a bit, tugging his shirt closed before leaning down to kiss him. Loke closed his eyes, Lucy's hands going to his and holding them tightly._

 _The kiss lasted longer this time, they realized, as they both pulled away breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a short moment before Loke moved his arms around her, pulling her down. There was almost not a place were their bodies didn't touched as he hugged her closely._

 _"Thank you... I'm... I'm still afraid. But I know I don't have to be afraid. It... it can be enjoyable. Relaxing, even." He didn't know how to continue, so he settled for rubbing his nose against her's, meeting her gaze. "Lucy... I really like you... I meant those times, mostly, when i said I loved you. At first... it was just me flirting. But then I realized I was speaking the truth. I didn't pursue it and stopped saying it, wanting to get my thoughts in order. Then... I realized. I realized that there was a chance that you liked me back. I realized that you wouldn't hurt me how I thought if I told you. I realized I could, just maybe, give this a chance... Lucy, can... can you g-give me a chance?"_

 _He pulled away slightly to properly look at her face. She nodded, pressing her forehead against his._

 _"Yes... Loke, I will give it a chance. Though you deserve closure, it'll be good for both of us." She then smiled widely; his breath hitched. "I'll be your girlfriend, Mr. Leo." Loke smiled back and hugged her. He felt her grin into his shoulder. Loke closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek._

 _"Thank you..." he whispered._

Lucy smiled, remembering how different he was back then. Though it's only been a year, he's changed so much. But quite a bit hasn't changed, like his fear of being touched anywhere from the collarbone down except for normal things, like hugging. She accepted that, knowing that most of his fears wouldn't just fade away that smoothly. It didn't hurt to wish, however.

"Yeah, I remember." She suddenly snickered. He pouted and settled down next to her, letting her hug him from behind. "I remember how embarrassed you got when you actually realized just what we did. You couldn't speak properly to anyone, wanting to keep it a secret for the time being." Loke growled, it turning into a whine as he flicked her thigh.

"S-So?! Don't speak of that!" She laughed, his pout turning into a soft smile at the sound.

"Alright... Kitty." He sighed good naturedly.

"Hey, Lucy. If you could have any one wish granted, what would it be? Yes, you are allowed to be selfish." She hummed against his neck, thinking it over.

"Well... I mean, I guess I would wish for going to the place you were born." He looked over his shoulder at that, curious. Surely she knew he was a Spirit? She acknowledged his look. "Like, you said you weren't born as a Celestial Spirit, right?" He nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah... a lion. I could, once every decade in human years, shift into a human... Why would you want to go there?" She hummed again as he turned in her hold to face his girlfriend.

"I've always been curious about where you lived. I know Natsu lived with Igneel, despite knowing nothing before then. Everyone, including you, knows where I had lived. Why can't I know where you lived?"

He blinked before smiling slightly, resisting the urge to sigh. "Well... My pride, under the guidance of Regulus, was able to live much longer than what they were expected to. I doubt that a single on of them are alive currently, however. But I'm sure one of his descendant's are alive and well... Honestly, I've been wanting to go over and see it, but... I didn't really want to. When I left, it was just terrible. I don't want to see it like that again."

Lucy smiled and rubbed her cheek against his. "Alright. Then how about we go see, just a glance. Then we can spend the next day in a nearby town. That way, if you want to go back we can. At the same time, if you want to go and see your pride, you can do that too." He hummed at that, thinking it over. Lucy watched his eyebrows furrow, kissing his temple. He then sighed and gave her a smile.

"Well... I don't see why not." She grinned and hugged him. She suddenly yawned, he sliding down to put his head against her chest. She held him close, sleep upon her.

"Not today... Goodnight, Loke." He briefly kissed her cheek before pulling the blankets over the two of them.

"'Night, Lucy." With that, he closed his eyes. He couldn't help but rub his thumb over the ring of Regulus and give a prayer.

 _'Regulus... No matter how selfish this is of me, despite being a part of you, can you grant us both to go to my pride? I want her to know how we used to live... I want her to be apart of that. She should know, shouldn't she?'_

* * *

 **Holy crap this is long...(mostly because of the flashback... but still)**

 **So... anybody see where this is going? Huh?...HUH?!... xD Anyway, anyone get where I got that song from? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DO! OMGG... *whispers* I'll luv you forever~**

 **...**

 **Didn't mean to pull a Precious on you. (tell me if you get that, too)**

 **Did this in 1 frickin day, as in... 3~4 hours! You better review... T^T PLEASEEEEE**


End file.
